maelstrom_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Past and Future Updates
Future Updates Google Docs Plan Past Updates Update 0.3.2: Polishing The Mod * Bug Fixes: ** Sapling items 2D ** Fix melee not doing full damage against large mobs ** Removed lighting errors with generated structures ** Make hitboxes larger for most mobs ** Jumping between dimensions no longer has a random time lag ** Fixed herobrine eye glitching * Improvements and Additions: ** Improve the Fracture with more beautiful generation, multiple biomes ** Changed the top of Golden Canyon to contain more Maelstrom ** Added more ruins and features to the Golden Canyon ** Reworked herobrine's dialog and actions ** Added a mana bar for staves; the mana must be unlocked ** Added various tutorials and information about items in the Nexus ** Guns now require ammo cases instead of pellets ** Removed object that summons portal, and replaced with the invasion tower and Monolith boss fight ** Added a simple elemental system with elemental mobs, weapons, and armor ** All items have been rebalanced from the ground up ** Added Goltox armor set, and renamed many new armor sets ** Added a handful of custom particles to spice up the visuals ** Added maelstrom lancer ** Organized creative tabs ** Removed maelstrom protection and sharpness ** Fixed pathfind where mobs easily are left off drops ** Improved animations and attacks for maelstrom goons (scouts, mages, and lancers) ** Golden pillar attack is more readable Update 0.3.1: Finished Golden Valley Dimension * Bug Fixes: ** Fixed sword sweep particles for server-side ** Fixed bug where ranged ai gets reset when the entity is damaged ** Improved explosion mechanic to deal less damage with distance ** Fixed a sound issue with the Statue of Nirvana ** Downsized golden ruins by about 25% ** Fixed rare bug where golden ruins are cut off by stone ** Golden Pillar should no longer move ** Fixed bullets jiggling with guns ** Fixed bug where extended reach swords couldn't break blocks ** Fixed bug where sometimes using the teleportation gates in the nexus failed * Improvements and Additions: ** Animations for various mobs are smoother ** Improved maelstrom stronghold ** Improved the Maelstrom Illager boss fight ** Replaced the Maelstrom Beast boss with the Maelstrom Minotaur ** Improved the Cliff dimension's aesthetics (It looks better) ** Added a new miniboss to the Azure Dimension: The Shade of Execution ** Added a new mob to the Cliff Dimension: The Cliff Fly ** Guns now have 3D models ** Key blocks have 3D models. ** Holding the key in hand will show which key block the key belongs to ** The maelstrom armor bar is now animated ** Added Herobrine appearing when unlocking the Golden Valley ** Added a handful of items Update 0.3: Added the Golden Valley Dimension * Basic generation completed with multiple mobs, ruins, dungeons, and progression to the next planned dimension * Fixed bug where teleporting to the Nexus could fail * Rebalanced and rescaled many items * The bosses of the fracture no longer drop full keys, but now drop key fragments * Two new minibosses, and one boss (The Statue of Nirvana) * Dungeon loot can now appear enchanted * Added an alternate way to get into the Nexus dimension (Summon Nexus Island) * The bricks in the Fracture Stronghold no longer are unbreakable Update 0.2: Completed the Nexus Dimension * The Beast now drops maelstrom crystals * The Nexus dimension is the first dimension and the connector to all of the other dimensions. This means that the Fracture can only be accessed through that dimension. * The animations for the Fracture Golem, the Beast, and the Maelstrom Illager have been improved. * Added a bunch of random weapons, armor, and other items to be traded in the Nexus Dimension * Added Herobrine ;) * Improved tooltips for guns and staves Update 0.11: Completed the Fracture Dimension * New weapons including new guns, staves, and swords (including longswords and daggers) * Enchantments for guns and staves * Improved loot in chests * Saplings for the trees * Plums for the plum tree * A Dimension teleport screen * Custom fog and sky for the dimension * A new progression scale and refactoring of maelstrom armor * Improvement of the Mineshaft village * A couple of new entities: Floating Skull, and Fracture Golem * The Fracture Stronghold Release 0.1: Added the incomplete Fracture Dimension including: * Most blocks related to terrain, trees, vines, wood, maelstrom blocks * Chasms * A Mineshaft village with custom NPCs * A gigantic Maelstrom Fortress * A bunch of mobs * Some test armor and weapons (guns)